NIGHTMARE
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: Raphael is trapped in a dream state. And is being haunted by, Karai. I do not own ninja turtles. This is mine and my brother's idea.
1. Chapter 1

Turtles!

Title : " Nightmare"

Chapter 1!

NEWYORK CITY!

Streets!

It was a rainy night on the streets of, New York City. In the warehouse on 14th Street things were amiss. Raphael ran and ducked behind a barrel. Then a voice said,

" Where did he go?." Another voice replied,

" I don't know." The voice before said,

" Find him." Raphael said,

" Shit." Raphael got up and started to run. He ran and ducked behind a box. One of the men looked up and saw a green foot. He walked over to the foot and poked it with his gun. The foot came to life and kicked him in the face. The man fell to the ground unconscious. Raphael got up and started to climb a ladder. A shot rang out. A second after that, Raphael felt pain in his leg. He looked down at his leg and noticed blood was coming out of it.

Turtles Lair!

Leonardo drew his sword and threw it at the wall. The sword stabbed in to the wall right next to a sleeping, Michaelangelo. Michaelangelo woke up and sat up. Michaelangelo said,

" What?." Leonardo replied,

" Sorry Mikey." Donettello walked in to his lab and sat down. Next he picked up a computer chip and put it on the computer that he was trying to assemble in front of him. Splinter walked in and put a hand on his sons shoulder. Donettello looked up at his sensei and smiled.

NEWYORK CITY!

Streets!

Raphael held his leg and hid behind a crate. Five men walked out from behind a wall and surrounded him with guns. One of the men smiled and aimed his gun at, Raphael. The man said,

" Make your peace." Raphael said,

" Kiss my ass." The man smiled a fired his gun.

Turtles Lair!

Raphael woke up screaming and sat up in bed. Raphael said,

" What the fuck was that? Weird. I've got to stay up so late watching crime movies." Raphael walked out in to the lair and sat down in the recliner. The he turned on the t.v. and turned it to a crime movie.

NEWYORK CITY STREETS!

Above Turtles Lair!

Five ninjas stood over a manhole cover. One of them pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. A man picked up and said,

" Hello." The ninja replied,

" They're here." The man said,

" Excellent. Come back to base." The ninjas vanished.

April Oneil's Apartment!

April Oneil, turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped out of the shower and walked in to her room. Next she took the towel off, put on her robe and turned around. She screamed and took a step back falling on to her bed. A voice said,

" Shhh." She looked up and squinted. April said,

" Raphael." Raphael smiled and said,

" Yeah, it's me." She asked,

" What are you doing here?." He replied,

" I came for a visit. I haven't seen you in a while." April smiled a said,

" Oh okay." Raphael walked out in to the kitchen.

Turtles Lair!

Michaelangelo jumped in to the pool and swam to the bottom. He grabbed a pair of pliers and swam back up to the surface. He said,

" I got them." Donnettello said,

" Thanks Mikey." Then he took the pliers. Leonardo watched them from his chair and threw his sword in to a block of wood. Leonardo asked,

" Where is, Raphael?." Donnettello said,

" The last time I saw him he went up top." Leonardo asked,

" Why did he go up top?." Donnettello replied,

" I don't know." Next a slice of pizza went flying through the air and smacked, Leonardo in the face. Leonardo grabbed the pizza slice and pulled it off his face. Michaelangelo started laughing. Donnetello put his face in his hand and shook his head. Leonardo sighed and took his sword out of the block of wood. Splinter walked in and smiled at his sons. Splinter said,

" Ah my sons, good morning." Michaelangelo replied,

" Morning Master Splinter."

April Oneil's Apartment!

Rapahel laid on the couch fast asleep. April walked in and put a blanket over him. Raphael woke up and sat up in bed. Raphael said,

" What's it?." April looked at him and put her hand on his forehead. He knocked her hand away and got off the couch. He looked at her. He said, " I have to go." Raphael jumped out the window and ran down the fire escape.

New York City Streets!

Raphael ran through the streets. He stopped at an intersection and looked to his right and then to his left. Suddenly one of, The Shredders elite guard came out of the shadows and kicked him in the stomach. Raphael flew back and hit the wall. He looked up and the eliet guard put his blade on his head. The eliet guard said,

" What are you doing here, Turtle?." Rapahel replied,

" Looking for your, Mom." The eliet guard laughed and then kicked him in the stomach. The eliet guard said,

" I'll ask you again what are you doing here?." Hun walked out from behind the shadows and said,

" What are you doing?." The Elite Guard said,

" I've captured one of the turtles and I'm questioning him on what he's doing here." Hun said,

" Well, well, well. If it isn't, Raphael." He grabbed, Raphael by the back of the neck and lifted him up. Rapahel spit blood in his face. Hun punched him in the stomach. The Elite Guard asked,

" What are you doing here?." Rapahel glared at him and said nothing. The Elite Guard laughed and said, " Very well. We'll take him with us."

Turtle's Lair!

Donetello smiled and typed something in to his computer. Next he hit enter and the computer started beeping. Donetello said,

" Uh-oh." Next the computer exploded and, Donetello flew back and hit the wall. Leonardo and Michaelangelo ran in and asked,

" What happened?." He got up and said,

" One of my inventions went haywire and exploded." Leonardo sighed and said,

" Oh, are you hurt?." He replied,

" No." Splinter walked in to his room and sat down. Next he bagan to meditate. Michaelangelo walked in to his room and started to kick a punching bag. Leonardo walked over to, Splinter and asked,

" Master Splinter, shouldn't Raph be back by now?." Splinter said,

" Do not worry. He is training." Leonardo said,

" Yeah but, he's been gone for an awful long time." He replied,

" He is fine." Leonardo sighed and went back to training.

Shredder's Lair!

The two double doors at the front entrance opened and the elite guard carried, Rapahel inside. They walked in to a room and held, Raphael in front of a figure. One of them said,

" Master we have one of the turtles." The figure laughed and replied,

" Excllent. Lock him away." The elite guard took him away. They carried him down a hallway and in to a room. Next they shackled him to the wall and then one of them said,

" Hang there until you die, Turtle." Then they laughed and walked away. The door opened and a figure walked in. The figure asked,

" Are you alright?." Raphael looked up. He recognized the voice. He asked very slowly,

" Karai?." Karai laughed and said,

" So you still remember my name after all these years." Raphel couged and said,

" How could I forget." Karai put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. She said,

" Do you need anything?." Rapahel glared at her. He said,

" Piss off." Karai shook her head and said,

" Always the foul mouthed one." She walked over to a table and picked up a whip. She smiled and walked back over to, Raphael. She said, " I can make your time here pleasurable or painful which would you preffer?." Raphael shook his head and said,

" Lady, your crazy." Karai smiled and said,

" I'm not as crazy as you think." Next she unchained him and walked him over to a bed. Next she chained him down to the bed and stripped naked. Next she laied down on top of, Raphael and smiled. She asked, " What's wrong, Raphael? Do I frighten you?." Next she kissed him.

Shredder's Lair!

Raphael woke up and sat up in a bed. Beads of sweat poured down his head as he breathed in and out heavily. The door opened and, Karai walked in wearing a black karate gi. Raphael looked at his wrists and ankles and noticed he was chained down. Rapahel asked,

" Lady, where am I?." Karai smiled and put a wet washcloth on his head. She said,

" Your running a fever." Raphael said,

" That doesn't answer my question." Karai said,

" Shhh. Relax it'll be alright, Raphael." Next she kissed him and then left the room.

Shredder's Lair!

Raphael woke up and sat up on a cot. He looked down to his left and saw a bucket with puke in it. He looked at his wrists and noticed they were bandaged and bleeding. Beads of sweat poured down his head. He looked at the door and it opened. Karai walked in and sat down beside him. She asked,

" How are you feeling?." Raphael asked,

" What the hell is going on here?." Karai smiled and put her hand on his head. She said,

" Your fever's getting worse. Lay back down." Rapahel laid back down and Karai walked out of the room.

Shredder's Lair!

" LEO!." Raphael sat up in bed and the door opened. Karai ran in wearing a black nightgown and sat down beside Raphael on the bed. She stroked his head and asked,

" What is wrong?." Raphael said,

" I . . . . . . . Where am I?." Karai said,

" Shhhh. It's alright. What were you dreaming about?." Raphael replied,

" I can't remember." Karai kissed him on the forehead and layed him back down. She said,

" It's okay." Next she stabbed a Tanto in to his stomach. Blood oozed out of the wound and Raphael blacked out.

Rooftop!

Raphael woke up and looked around. He was chained to a pole and Karai was standing in front of him with a table between them. There was a cloth on the table. She smiled and walked over to, Raphael. Karai said,

" Good evening, Rapahel." Raphael asked,

" What do you want lady? Where am I?." Karai laughed and said,

" You say the strangest things." Karai walked over to the table and pulled off the cloth. Next she picked up a sword and stabbed it in to his leg. Rapahel cried out in pain as she pulled the blade out. Blood dripped off the end of it as she licked it. She said, " Does it hurt my love? Do you wish to die slow or fast?." Raphael started,

" I-." Next blood poured out of his mouth as he felt a sharp pain in his ribcage. He looked down and noticed the sword was stabbed in to his rib. Karai said,

" Just say stop and I will." Rapahel spit blood in her face. Karai laughed and said, " Very well my love. If you want pain then you shall have it." Next she held her hand up and a fireball appeared on it. The fire ball flew off her hand and hit, Rapahel setting him on fire. Rapahel screamed.

Shredders lair!

Raphael woke up and tried to sit up. He couldn't move. He looked at his wrists and ankles and noticed they were chained down. Raphael said,

" Now what? What the shell is going on here?." The door opened and, Karai walked in wearing a black robe and carrying a tray. She set the tray down on the floor and then undid her robe and let it fall to her feet. Rapahel looked at her naked body and then looked away. Karai took her pointer and middle fingers on her right hand and put them on, Raphael's chin. Next she turned his head so he was facing her. He looked down at her stomach and almost threw up. Karai's stomach was cut open and he could see her intestines. Karai said,

" It is okay my love. It won't hurt much." Next she pulled out her intestine, wrapped it around, Raphael's neck and started to strangle him. Rapahel tried to fight back but couldn't. Karai said, " It won't hurt for too much longer. You'll feel a little pain and then everything will be fine." Karai laughed as, Raphael blacked out.

Warehouse!

Raphael woke up and noticed he was tied to a chair. He shook his head trying to clear it.

" Where am I?." He asked. The door opened and, Karai walked in carrying a tray. She set the tray down and took the top off to reveal a dead Utrom. Rapahel asked, " What the shell?." Karai smiled and said,

" Do now worry the pain will only last a little while." Raphael said,

" You know lady I'm really starting to get a little tired of-" Next Raphael started to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and noticed the Utrom was eating in to his stomach. Karai laughed and said,

" You'll feel fine soon my love." She laughed again and, Raphael blacked out.

Turtles Lair!

Raphael sat up in bed and looked around. He got out of bed and started to walk to the door. Next he started to fall. Then everything went black.

Shredder's Lair!

Rapahel sat up in bed and screamed. The door opened, the light turned on and a naked, Karai ran to his side. She said,

" What is wrong my love?." Raphael looked at her and said,

" What the shell is going on? Where am I? How did I get here?." Karai hugged his head to her breasts and stroked his head saying,

" It's okay my love the doctor said this would happen. Have you been taking your pills like he asked?." Rapahel nodded. Karai said, " Good. Now try to get some rest." Raphael grabbed her arm and said,

" No. I'm not going back to sleep and your not leaving me alone. You're going to stay right here with me until we figure this thing out together." Karai gave him a confused look and asked,

" Figure what out together?." Raphael said,

" Whatever the shell is going on here?." Karai smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Next she said,

" I understand what's going on, your just a little jumpy cause we just got married." Raphael asked,

" What?." He looked at his finger and noticed he had a ring around it. Raphael shook his head and stated, " Okay, I'm confused." Karai laughed and said,

" You're my husband silly. We just got married on Tuesday." Rapahel said,

" Tuesday. Tuesday? What do you mean?." Karai kissed him on the head and said,

" I understand that you're worried about the pregnancy but we'll get through it together." Rapahel asked,

" What?." Karai said,

" I'm pregnant." Raphael asked,

" Pregnanat?." She said,

" Of course, I've been pregnant for almost two weeks." Raphael shook his head and passed out.

Roof Top!

Rapahel woke up on the rooftop. He stood up and found that he was surrounded by seven elite guard. He looked to his left and saw, Karai watching him. Next one of the elite guard kicked him in the face and another stabbed him in the side with his staff. Raphael cried out and broke the staff in two. Another elite guard kicked him in the stomach and grabbed his ankle. Next he picked him up and snapped his ankle in two. Raphael cried out as the elite guard dropped him and Karai shouted,

" THAT'S ENOUGH!." The Elite Guard vanished and Karai knelt down to, Raphael and pulled out a knife. Next she cut his throat and everything went black.

End of Chapter One!.


	2. Chapter 2

Turtles!

Title : " Nightmare"

Chapter 2!

Shredders Lair!

Raphael woke up chained down to a bed. He shook his head and turned to see the door opening. Karai walked in carrying a knife. She smiled at him and sat down in a chair beside him. Raphael said,

" Karai what are you doing here? What's going on? Where am I?." Karai smiled and then picked up a pillow and put it over his face. Raphael struggled to breath and Karai pushed down harder. A few minutes later Raphael passed out.

Shredders Lair!

Raphael woke up screaming. He sat up in bed and Karai walked in. Karai asked,

" Are you alright?." Raphael asked,

" What?." Karai said,

" They said the surgery would be hard. Do you need anything for the pain?." Raphael asked,

" What surgery?." Karai pulled the sheet off of him and he looked down and noticed his legs and arms were cut off. He screamed.

Shredders Lair!

Raphael woke up lying on the floor shaking and sweating. Karai stood around him with three doctors watching him. One of the doctors asked,

" What's wrong with him?." Karai said,

" I do not know, they found him this way." The Doctors asked,

" What should we do?." Karai replied,

" Get him in to surgery." The Doctors picked up, Raphael and laid him on a gurney. Next they strapped him down and pushed him down a hall. They pushed him in to a room and, Karai was waiting for him. Karai said,

" Lay him on the table." The doctors laid him on the table and then, Karai pulled out a chainsaw. Next she turned the chainsaw on and proceeded to slice in to his stomach. Raphael screamed and coughed up blood. After, Karai was finished she reached her hand up in to his ribcage and pulled out his heart. Next she kissed it and then threw it in the trashcan. Raphael passed out.

Roof Top!

Raphael woke up. He looked around and noticed he was surrounded by ten foot ninjas. They grabbed him and held him up. Next he heard someone laugh and looked up to see, Karai walking towards him. Karai said,

" Hello, My love. I finally found you after searching for all these years." Next Shredder walked out from behind her, pulled out a sword and chopped off, Raphael's head.

Shredders Lair!

Raphael opened his eyes weakly and looked around. He sat up and got out of bed. He started to walk and then fell forwards on to the floor. Karai caught him before he hit the ground and said,

" What are you doing out of bed my dear?. You should be resting." She laid him back down in the bed and put the covers over him. Then she said, " Your father has agreed to let us get married, isn't that wonderful?." Raphael replied,

" Wonderful, yeah." Karai laughed and said,

" You're funny." Raphael asked,

" Why are we getting married again?." Karai said,

" Well-," The door opened and six elite guards walked in. One of them pointed at, Raphael and said,

" Time to come with us, Turtle." Raphael asked,

" Where are we going?." Two of the elite guards grabbed, Raphael's arms and picked him up. Raphael said, " Hey let go of me you freaks. Where are you taking me?." The elite guards carried him down the hallway and to a door. The door opened and they threw him in to the room. Raphael looked up and saw, Shredder standing in front of him wearing a business suit. Shredder said,

" The Turtle speaks but does not listen." Raphael gave him a puzzled look and asked,

" What?." Shredder replied,

" What is it you seek with my, Daughter?." Raphael said,

" Nothing, I just want to get the hell out of here." Shredder laughed and replied,

" My dear boy. There is no way out. You have to accept it. My daughter wants to marry you. That's that." Raphael stared at him for a few seconds and then replied,

" I don't know what you've been smoking Shredder, but I'm not going to marry your daughter." Shredder smiled and vanished. Raphael blinked and then passed out.

Turtles Lair!

Raphael woke up. Beads of sweat ran down his head. Raphael said,

" What the hell is going on here?." Splinter walked in and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Raphael looked at him and asked, " Master Splinter, what's going on?." Splinter said,

" My Son, you must make a choice." He asked,

" What choice?." Then Raphael passed out.

Shredders Lair!

Raphael woke up screaming. He coughed up blood. A voice said

" He isn't looking to good." Karai said,

" He'll be fine." The Voice replied,

" What if he dies?." Karai said,

" I wish for that not to happen, but if it happens, so be it." Karai knelt down in front of, Raphael and looked in to his eyes. Raphael tried to get free of the restraints that held him but he couldn't. Karai stroked his head and said, " Relax, it'll be okay. The pain will go away soon." Raphael passed out.

Beach!

Raphael woke up lying on a towel beside, Karai. Karai was wearing a black bikini and was lying on a towel as well. Next the ground started to shake and crack. Next five triceratons jumped out of the cracks and landed on the ground. One of the triceratons said,

" Destroy them." Raphael pulled out his sais and started to run at them. Next his sais vanished and then one of the, Triceratons kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and then the Triceratons began to kick him. One of the kicks broke his ribcage. Raphael passed out.

Cage!

Raphael woke up and sat up. He looked at the bars on the cage and then heard a door open. He looked up at the new comer. Raphael asked,

" Karai?." Next Karai slapped him across the face and said,

" Silence earth creature, you'll call me queen Karai." Raphael said,

" Okay, Queen Karai, where am I?." Karai smiled and said,

" You are in my dungeon. Where I will use you as my servant to do my dirty work.'' He asked ,

"Servant?." Karai smiled and walked away.

Torture Rack!

Raphael screamed in pain as, Karai stabbed a knife in to his ribs and twisted the blade. She leaned her lips close to his ear and asked,

" Does it hurt my love?. Do you wish to die slowly or fast, tell me?." Raphael said,

" Piss off." Karai smiled and broke his leg. Raphael closed his eyes.

Bedroom!

Raphael woke up and sat up in bed. Raphael said,

" Who? What? Where?." Karai snorted and woke up. She asked,

" What time is it?." Raphael looked at the clock and said,

" 12:45 A. M., Where the hell am I?." Karai laughed and replied,

" You're in our apartment silly. Are you feeling alright?." Raphael shook his head and got out of bed. Karai looked at his butt and asked, " Where are you going?." Raphael said,

" I got to go get something to eat. I'll be back." Karai said,

" Hurry back cute cheeks." Next she pinched, Raphael's butt and started laughing. Raphael shook his head and walked out of the room. He heard a knock on the front door and went to see who it was. Raphael walked up to the front door and opened it. He looked up and saw, Splinter having sex with, April on the ground. He cringed and shut the door. He walked back in to the bedroom and gasped at what he saw. Karai was squeezing her butt cheeks and humping the wall. Raphael turned around and walked out of the room and then fell.

Sewer!

Raphael woke up and sat up in bed sweating. Raphael said,

" That's enough late night horror movies for me." He walked out of his room and entered the living room. Where he saw, Karai lying on the couch naked. She smiled at him and licked a lollypop. She put the end of the lollypop against her right breast and smiled seductively at him. Next something hit, Raphael in the back of the head and knocked him unconscious.

Shredder's Lair!

Raphael woke up sweating and shaking. He sat up and looked around the room he was in. The door opened and, Baxter Stockman walked in with, Karai. Karai said,

" Good morning my love how'd you sleep?." Karai kissed him on the lips and hugged him. Raphael shook his head and said,

" Okay, I really need to wake up from this dream now." Karai giggled seductively and said,

" Oh, My love it is not a dream, it is your intimate desire that holds us together." Next she kissed him and began to dance with him. Raphael said,

" Karai listen to me, I-I- I don't think this is going to work out." Karai cocked her head to the side and asked,

" Why not?." Raphael replied,

" Because I'm a turtles and your human and that's just kind of wrong." Karai giggled and said,

" You say the silliest things, Raphael. My father has already approved of this marriage. I think you're the perfect husband for me, and he agrees." Raphael said,

" Whoa-WHOA, Husband what the hell? Lady I don't think you're in your right mind." Karai rolled her eyes and said,

" Don't be silly. We're perfect for each other and I'm not crazy, I'm just love sick. Now just hold me for a little while and dance." Raphael sighed and complied with her wish.

Roof Top!

Raphael opened his eyes and looked around. He saw, Karai leaning against an air conditioner and sucking on a lollypop. She winked at him and then a sword flew through the air and stabbed in to her neck. Raphael shouted,

" KARAI!." He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. Karai said,

" Don't cry for me my love." Raphael cried.

Bedroom!

Raphael woke up and sat up in bed. Raphael said,

" What the hell was that?." Suddenly two arms wrapped around his chest and a voice said,

" Good morning my love." Raphael cried out in shock and fell off the bed. Karai giggled and got out of bed. Raphael looked up at her and asked,

" Where am I?." Karai giggled again and replied,

" You're in our apartment silly." Raphael asked,

" Our apartment. Since when do we have an apartment?." Karai said,

" You'd better eat your breakfast our you'll be late for work." Raphael asked,

" Breakfast?." Raphael followed, Karai out of the bedroom and in to the kitchen where breakfast was already prepared. Raphael sat down and started eating. Karai sat down across from him and began eating as well. Karai said,

" So how has work been going?." Raphael replied,

" Well you know it's work, it goes." Karai giggled and said,

" You say the silliest things." Raphael asked,

" Do you know where my three brothers, Leonardo, Donettello, and Michelangelo are?." Karai giggled again and threw a pair of panties at him. Raphael asked, " Is that a yes or a no?." Karai said,

" It's an invitation to our bedroom." Next Karai turned around squeezed her right butt cheek and then ran upstairs to the bedroom. Raphael chased after her and opened the door. He gasped when he saw an elite ninja standing in front of him. Raphael shouted,

" GOODSHELL!." And shut the door. He ran back downstairs and in to the arms of seven foot ninjas. They grabbed him and carried him out of the house. Next he was hit over the head and knocked unconscious.

End of Chapter Two!.


	3. Chapter 3

Turtles!

Title : " Nightmare"

Chapter 3!

New York!

Streets!

" Hey wake up." Raphael shook his head and opened his eyes. He looked up in to the eyes of, Karai and blinked. Suddenly a shotgun fired and they ducked. Raphael shouted,

" WHAT THE SHELL?!." Raphael looked up and saw three men with shotguns firing at them. Karai shouted,

" RAPHAEL!." Raphael pulled out a sai and threw it at one of the shotguns. The sai went in to the barrel of the shotgun causing the gun to explode. Raphael grabbed, Karai and shouted,

" COME ON!." Next he picked her up over his shoulder and ran to a motorcycle. Raphael sat her on the back of the motorcycle and then jumped on the front. Karai wrapped her arms around his waist and then, Raphael sped away. He sped down the road and then looked up to see three black helicopters following them. Raphael said,

" Damn-it." Karai shouted,

" RAPAHEL WATCH OUT!." Raphael looked up just in time to get hit in the chest with a board which sent him and, Karai flying off the bike. Rapahel shook his head and said,

" Oh shit, my chest." Karai looked at him and then looked up at the five men that surrounded them. Next they heard someone clap their hands and laugh. A voice said,

" Well done." Raphael looked up and saw, Baxter Stockman and Hun walk out from the shadows. Next Baxter Stockman snapped his fingers and three men grabbed, Raphael and three men grabbed, Karai. Karai asked,

" What is the meaning of this?." Next they heard someone else laugh and then a voice said,

" Don't worry my dear, all will be explained soon." They turned and saw, Agent Bishop standing beside them. He smiled and saluted, Baxter Stockman and Hun. Suddenly five Triceratons surrounded them and shouted,

" RELEASE THE PRISONERS!." Baxter stockman gasped and hid behind, Hun. Hun smiled and said,

" Wuss, let me go with these guys." Hun walked up to the triceratops and a moment later he was sent flying through the air. Agent Bishop smiled and pulled out a machinegun. Next he started firing at the Triceratons. Raphael and Karai turned around and started to run away. They ran through the city and in to a movie theatre. They stopped and sat down. Raphael looked at the seat in front of them and saw a shadow behind them. He looked up just in time to get hit in the face and knocked unconscious.

April's Apartment!

Raphael woke up, sat up and rolled off the couch. He looked around. Karai walked in wearing a black robe and yawned. She said,

" Good morning dear, how are you?." Raphael asked,

" Where am I?." Karai said,

" You're at, April's apartment dear." Raphael shook his head and said,

" None of this makes sense, I want to know what the hell's going on right now, just a second ago we were being chased by, Bishop and then we got cornered by, Baxter Stockman and Hun, and then, Bishop showed up with a machinegun and then, The Triceratons tried to save us, and now we're here. WHAT THE SHELL IS GOING ON?!." Karai smiled and said,

" How about some rice cakes and tea. You have to stop staying up so late and watching those action movies you watch. They're rotting your brain." Raphael put his hand on his face, shook his head and said,

" No what I need to do, is get the hell back in reality." Karai cocked her head to the side and asked,

" Dear, are you feeling alright?." Raphael said,

" No, I'm not feeling alright. I want someone to give me some answers now." Karai asked,

" Are you stressed out because I'm pregnant?." Raphael sighed and got his face real close to, Karai's. Karai jumped back. Raphael said while turning his hand in a circle,

" You see all this lady?. This isn't real. This is some fantasy or some illusion created by something to screw with my head. Now I want to know what is behind this and why the hell it won't just leave me alone?." Karai stared at him for a second and then smiled. Next she hugged him and said,

" I love you." Raphael sighed and said,

" Okay I quit. I am done. I am not playing this game anymore. Whoever the rule maker is I'm finished. DONE!." Suddenly an Elite Ninja jump-kicked hi and hit him in the chest sending him flying out the window.

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael woke up and sat up in bed. He looked for his sais. They were nowhere to be found. He sighed and got out of bed. Then he noticed his right wrist was handcuffed to the bed. The door opened and, Karai walked in wearing a black robe. Karai smiled and shouted,

" Raphael you're awake." Raphael said,

" Huh?." Karai then jumped in to his arms and they fell on to the bed. She began to kiss him and he closed his eyes.

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael woke up and looked over at, Karai. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Next she got out of bed, pulled out a lighter, lit it and threw it on the bed. Raphael gasped as the bed and his feet caught fire. He rolled off the bed and put his feet out. Next he looked up to see, Karai's foot connect with his face and everything went black.

Shredder's Lair!

Raphael woke up and sat up in a chair. Karai laughed and said,

" Raphael you fell asleep at the dinner table again." Raphael said,

" What? Where am I?." Shredder cocked his head to the side and replied,

" My dear boy, You're home. Where else would you be?." Raphael chuckled a little bit and said,

" Right. Yeah of course I'm home." The Shredder laughed and said,

" My dear boy, I think you've had a little too much to drink tonight." Raphael laughed and said,

" Yeah sure, had too much to drink. I think I'm a little intoxicated at the moment. So no one I don't think would find it rude of me if I socked you right in the face." Shredder busted up laughing and the, Raphael punched him right in the face and sent him flying out of his chair. Next he growled and jumped on top of, Shredder. Raphael started to beat the shit out of him. Next five elite guard grabbed a hold of him and held him. Shredder got to his feet and brushed off his suit. Next he got close to, Raphael and whispered,

" Sayonara, Raphael." Next he punched him in the face and knocked him unconscious.

Shredder's Lair!

Raphael woke up and sat up in a chair. Karai laughed and said,

" Raphael you fell asleep at the dinner table again." Raphael looked at his wine glass and picked it up. The Shredder stood up and clinked his glass with his fork. Everyone looked up at him. Shredder said,

" Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of my daughter, Karai and her boyfriend, Raphael." Raphael looked at, Karai, and said,

" Boyfriend?." Karai winked at him and kissed him on the cheek. Shredder said,

" Alright enough of this sitting around and drinking bullshit." Next Shredder pulled out a beer bottle, popped the cork off and shouted, " LET'S GET SHITFACED!." Next all of the, Foot Elite and Foot Soldiers got up and started to dance like crazy. Raphael shook his head and saw a drunk off his ass, Baxter Stockman bump in to, Hun. Baxter said,

" Oh, excuse me." Hun replied,

" Oh it's not a problem." Next, Hun sent Baxter Stockman flying across the room. Baxter screamed as he went flying through a window and landed in the street. Raphael shook his head again then looked back at, Karai. Next Shredder ran up to them and handed them a beer bottle. Shredder said,

" Yyyyyyoouuu ttwwwooo aarrree gonna have the best wedding ever. My salute to you tiny captain." Next he saluted them, took a sip of his wine glass, and then passed out on the table. Karai chuckled and rolled her eyes. Raphael smiled and then sipped his wine. Next him and Karai got up and started to dance. Twenty minutes later they were both very drunk. Raphael and Karai walked in to the bathroom together. Karai said,

" This is the women's bathroom, Raphael you can't go in here. No, no." Raphael smiled and turned around. Next an elite ninja punched him in the face and everything went black.

Shredder's Lair!

Raphael awoke and sat up in his chair. Karai laughed and said,

" Raphael you dozed off again. Why are you sleeping when we're supposed to be having a party?." Raphael looked up and saw, Shredder clink his glass with his knife. Shredder said,

" Ladies and gentlemen. It's time for, FUNKY TOWN!." A few seconds after that, Shredder passed on drunk on the table. Raphael shook his head and then looked at, Karai. She was gone. He looked up and saw, Hun with his arm wrapped around, Karai's neck ready to break it. Raphael shouted,

" KARAI!." He pulled his sai's out and shouted, " HUN, LET HER GO!." Hun laughed and said,

" Who's going to make me freak. You?." Next he snapped his fingers and six elite ninja surrounded, Raphael. Raphael said,

" Shit." He jumped up and kicked one of the elite ninja sending him flying across the room. Another elite ninja punched him in the face and in to the arms of another one. The elite ninja wrapped his arms around him and started to squeeze him. Raphael brought his head back and hit the elite ninja in the face knocking him unconscious.

Shredder's Lair!

Raphael woke up and sat up in his chair. Karai laughed and said,

" Raphael I think you've been drinking too much. You keep falling asleep." Raphael looked up and saw, Shredder giving a speech. Next he stood up, pointed at, Shredder and shouted,

" HEY YOU!." Shredder stopped talking and looked at, Raphael raising his right eyebrow. Shredder asked,

" Are you addressing me?." Raphael said,

" You're damn right I'm addressing you. I want some answers." Shredder snapped his fingers and three elite ninja grabbed, Raphael and pulled him out of the room. They carried him down to the basement and threw him down the steps. Later, Shredder entered the basement and smiled at, Raphael. Shredder said,

" Now what did you want to talk to me about?." Raphael said,

" This." Next he punched, Shredder in the face and he fell on to his back. Raphael grabbed the front of his suit jacket and lifted off his feet. Raphael said, " I want to know what the shell is going on here. Why am I here and what does Karai have to do with this?." Shredder rose his eyebrow and said,

" What's your name?." Raphael said,

" Raphael." He replied,

" Raphael? Raphael? Raphael? Nope never heard the name. Who are you?." Raphael glared at him and then punched him in the face. Raphael said,

" You know damn well who I am. And know I want to know why the hell I keep waking up with, Karai in different situations?." Shredder blinked and said,

" Karai?." Raphael said,

" She's your daughter." He smiled and stated,

" I don't have a daughter." Raphael replied,

" What do you mean?." Shredder said,

" My dear boy I think you've had too much to drink tonight and you're just confused." He said,

" No, I'm just fine." Shredder stated,

" I think you might be in need of some mental help. I know a good psychiatrist that works weekends that won't rip you off." Raphael said,

" I don't need a psychiatrist. What I need are answers." He replied,

" And probably a good bottle of wine. Now could you please let me go dear boy, I need to get back to the party." Raphael let him go and Shredder straitened his tie and walked off. Next Baxter Stockman walked up and slapped, Raphael on the back. Baxter said,

" Ah good evening old boy. How's the stocks doing this year?." Raphael turned and asked,

" Stocks?." Baxter laughed and said,

" The stocks, you know. Aren't you a stock accountant or something?." Raphael said,

" I'm a Turtle." Baxter looked up and started laughing. Baxter slapped him on the shell and said,

" That's a good one old boy. You're a funny one aren't you. That's what this party needs a little comedy relief. Look why don't you stop by my office tomorrow at noon and we'll do lunch. Here's my private office number." Baxter handed him a card and, Raphael looked at it. Next Hun walked up behind,Raphael and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked up at, Hun. Hun said,

" Sir, your bike has just been towed." Raphael shouted,

" WHAT! SOMEBODY TOOK MY BIKE! THEY'RE DEAD!." Raphael ran outside and looked around. He saw his bike sitting right were he left it. He scratched his head and then, Mr. Touch kicked him in the side. Raphael went flying across the street and through the windshield of the car. He shook his head and climbed out of the car. Next, Mr. Go grabbed the back of his shell and lifted him over his head. He threw him through the air and Raphael landed in a trash dumpster. He climbed out of the dumpster and shook his head. He brushed himself off and then looked up to see, Mr. Go's fist connect with his face. Everything went black.

Shredder's Lair!

Raphael sat at the bar. He sipped his drink and then turned to see, Karai walking up to him with, Mr. Touch and Mr. Go. Karai smiled and said,

" My father would like to see you." Raphael looked at, Mr. Touch and Mr. Go and asked,

" Bodyguards?." She said,

" They're for my protection. Come please." Raphael followed her in to, Shredder's office. Shredder smiled and stood up. He said,

" Have a seat, Raphael." Raphael said,

" I'd rather stand." Shredder said,

" You're probably wondering why I called you up here." Raphael started,

" Well I-," Shredder interrupted saying,

" Well I'll tell you see when I die, I need someone to take over the business. I have a feeling that guy's going to be you. Am I right?." Raphael started,

" Well I-," Shredder interrupted again saying,

" Of course you are. Alright now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way sign this paper." Raphael started,

" Okay wha-," Shredder interrupted again saying,

" You're probably wondering what this is." Raphael started,

" Well yh-," Shredder interrupted again saying,

" Well I'll tell you. That's a licensed aggreement saying that you can take over the business after I die and it also clearly states in that agreement that my boy, Hun over there can kick you in the nuts whenever he pleases. Hun ?." Raphael turned and Hun kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground in pain and, Shredder held a cigar out to, Raphael. Raphael took the cigar and said,

" T-t-thanks." Raphael passed out.

End of Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

Turtles!

Title : " Nightmare"

Chapter 4!

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael screamed and, Karai sat up in bed. She turned to look at the turtle lying beside her and started to shake him. She said,

" Raphael wake up. Wake up. You're having a bad dream." Raphael woke up and sat up in bed. He breathed in and out heavily and sweat ran down his head. He looked at, Karai and then looked out the window. Rain beat against the window and the thunder boomed outside in the sky. Raphael got out of bed and walked in to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and then looked down at sink. He turned the water on and put the drain cover in to let the sink fill up. After it filled up he turned off the water and looked at his reflection in the water. Next the reflection turned in to, Karai. Karai came out of the water, wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in to the sink.

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael sat up in bed and looked around. Lightning flashed outside as rain beat against the window. Raphael sighed and laid back in bed. He said,

" It was a dream. Just a bad dream. Karai?." He turned to look at her and then saw that her throat was cut. Raphael screamed and rolled out of the bed. He landed on the floor and then got to his feet. Next the door opened and five cops ran in. They aimed their guns on him and one of them said,

" Put your hands up." Raphael put his hands up and two of the police handcuffed him.

Police Station!

Interrogation Room!

" Okay, why don't we start by you explaining what that dead girl was doing in your bedroom." Raphael sighed and said,

" I don't know what she was doing there. I don't even know how I got there." The cop laughed and said,

" Sure buddy. You want to take a drug test to make sure you're not intoxicated." Raphael stared at him and asked,

" Intoxicated? What?." The cop got in, Raphael's face and said,

" Look let me tell you what we've got here. We've got a dead woman with her throat cut. In a room that you just happen to be in alone. There are no witnesses to back up your story. So what I'm going to ask you is, why did you do it?." Raphael sighed and said,

" I didn't do it." The cop smiled and said,

" Look buddy. If you're lucky we can get you a lawyer that can get you ten to life if you just tell the truth." Raphael looked down at the floor and closed his eyes.

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael stood over, Karai's dead body and cried. The door opened and he looked up just in time to see somebody run in to him. Next they both went towards the window and crashed through it. They both fell down and hit the ground.

Police Station!

Interrogation Room!

" Hey. Are you awake?. I'm talking to you." Raphael blinked and looked up at the cop. He asked,

" What were you saying?." The Cop said,

" Do you want a lawyer or not?." Raphael stared down at the table and replied,

" No."

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael knelt over, Karai's body and cried. Raphael said,

" Karai I'm so sorry." Next he kissed her dead body. The door opened and Hun walked in. He looked at, Karai's body and said,

" What happened here?." Raphael replied,

" Somebody killed her." Hun said,

" Don't you move. I'm going to call the police."

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael opened his eyes and looked over at, Karai. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Karai said,

" Good morning Raphael. How did you sleep?." Raphael replied,

" I had a horrible dream." She frowned and asked,

" What was it about?." Raphael said,

" You died and I got arrested for the crime." Karai sighed and kissed him on the forehead. She said,

" It's alright now. I'm here." Raphael closed his eyes.

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael looked down at the sheets and picked up a note. He opened it and read it.

_Dear, _

_Raphael,_

_Thanks for the wonderful evening last night. I enjoyed our evening together but I realized earlier this morning that you just aren't my type. So I have to leave you. When you wake up I won't be here. Goodbye. _

_Love, _

_Karai. _

Raphael closed his eyes and dropped the note. Next he picked up a vase and threw it across the room smashing it in to several pieces as it hit against the wall. He sighed and then walked out in to the pool room. Raphael walked over to the pool and then dove in.

Shredder's Lair!

Casino!

Raphael stood next to, Karai with five or six other men and Shredder. Shredder smiled and tossed, Raphael the dice. He said,

" Take a turn old boy." Raphael threw the dice across the table. One landed on 2 and then other landed on 5. The people clapped. Shredder said, " Well done old boy, well done. Drinks are on me." Shredder sipped his drink and then walked off. Karai kissed Raphael. She whispered ,

"Meet me in my room.'' She winked and walked off. Raphael sighed and walked over to the bar. He sat down and ordered a drink. The bartender handed him a bottle and he opened it. Next Hun walked up behind him and said ,

"Excuse me , sir ?'' Raphael turned around and Hun punched him in the face. He flew out of his chair and hit the back of his head on the bar. Everything went black.

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael opened his eyes and sat up slowly. Karai walked in to the room wearing a black karate gi and laid down on top of him. Next she kissed him and he closed his eyes.

Shredder's Lair!

Rooftop!

Raphael flew through the air and landed on the ground. He looked up and saw eight elite ninja standing in front of him. He looked to his left and saw Karai standing next to a pole watching him with her arms crossed and wearing a purple karate gi. Karai said ,

"Raphael get up now.'' He looked up and one of the elite ninja threw his bladed staff at him. Raphael moved and then got kicked in the back by one of elite ninja. He fell to the ground and then looked up to see Karai standing in front of him with her sword on his nose. "It looks like you lose , Raphael.''

He closed his eyes.

Graveyard!

Grave : Karai.

Raphael laid beside the grave of Karai. He laid there sleeping , sweating and shaking. The fear overtaking his body. The dream he was having was a frightening one. One he wanted to escape from. If he only knew how. Karai's corpse stepped out from behind her grave and sat down beside Raphael. Next she kissed his forehead and said ,

"Soon we will be united forever. My Raphael.''

End Of Chapter : 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Turtles!

Title : " Nightmare"

Chapter 5!

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He shook his head. A voice shouted ,

"WHAT ?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOUND HIM IN THE CLUB PASSED OUT ?!" Another voice replied ,

"We're sorry , mistress." The voice growled ,

"YOU'RE SORRY! YOU'RE NOT AS SORRY AS YOU'RE GOING TO BE!" Next Raphael heard sounds of someone getting kicked through a wall and then the doors opened. Karai walked in to the room looking mad as heck. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was messed up. She smiled drunkenly at Raphael and side stepped to her left and then to her right. Next she walked over to the bed and laid on top of Raphael. Karai said ,

"Good evening , my love. How was your evening at the club ?" Raphael shook his head and put his hand over his face and said ,

"It was fine." When he brought his hand down he was standing in graveyard and Karai's corpse was sitting on a grave. Raphael squinted and said ,

"Karai ? What's going on ?" She replied ,

"What's going on ? I'm having a party to celebrate your death , Raphael." Karai laughed and snapped her fingers. Next a zombie walked up behind him and bit him on the neck. Raphael threw him off and then started to feel woozy. He side stepped to his right. Karai smiled and said , "Enjoy death , my love." Raphael passed out. The last thing he heard was Karai's sinister laugh.

New York!

Streets!

Raphael opened his eyes and looked up at a street light. He sat up and looked around. People walked by him. He looked up and saw a helicopter flying over him. Raphael got up and started to walk down the street. He sighed and stopped at a street corner. A voice said ,

"Raphael." He turned around.

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael looked around and noticed he was sitting in Kairai's bed. He looked up and saw Karai standing with her back turned to him. Karai said ,

"Raphael , are you listening to me ? Give me a hand." Raphael stated ,

"Oh , sorry." He walked over to Karai and zipped her dress up. She turned around and kissed him. Raphael breathed her scent in. She smelled like cherries. Karai said ,

"Can you believe April and Michelangelo are getting married ?" Raphael asked ,

"Married ?"

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

The elite guard carried Raphael in to Karai's bedroom broken and beaten. His whole body was bruised from head to foot. Karai said ,

"Put him on the bed." The elite guard laid him on her bed and walked out. Karai walked over to Raphael and wrapped her arms around him. She said , "It's alright , Raphael. Let me soothe your pain." Next she kissed him on the lips. Raphael looked up at her weakly and said ,

"I'm sorry." Karai shook her head and then picked up a knife. She stated ,

"It's alright , my love." Next she slit his throat.

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael woke up and sat up in bed. Next a fist connected with his face and sent him flying out of the bed and on to the floor. Two rough hands grabbed him and lifted Raphael out of the bed. Next he was thrown in to a mirror. The mirror cracked and he fell to the ground. The figure kicked Raphael in the stomach and then kicked him in the face. He looked up in time to see the fist hit him in the eye.

Casino!

Raphael opened his eyes and looked around. Karai sat in a chair behind a desk and shuffled a deck. Raphael got to his feet and looked at her. She said ,

"Hello , Raphael." He shook his head ,

"What ? Where am I ?. " Karai cocked her head to the side and asked ,

"What do you mean ?." Raphael screamed ,

"I MEAN WHERE THE SHELL AM I ?!." She smiled and said ,

"You are in my casino." He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. Karai smiled. Raphael sighed and sat down in a chair. Karai smiled again. Raphael stated ,

"I could use a drink." He closed his eyes.

Turtle's Lair !

Raphael opened his eyes and sat up in his recliner. Karai walked in carrying a bowl of Popcorn. She smiled at him and ate some. Raphael asked ,

"What's going on ?." Karai said ,

"It's movie night." She turned the television on and seven Elite ninja appeared around him. Raphael said , "Great. Just great." He drew his sai's and ran at them. One of the Elite ninja kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying in to the wall. He fell to the ground and another Elite ninja pulled out a sword. He said ,

"Give us the woman." Raphael spat blood on his shoe and said ,

"Bite me." The Elite Ninja said ,

"Very well. Kill him."

They circled him and then rose their swords. They brought them down.

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 12:56 AM. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Karai stirred and opened her eyes to look in to Raphael's. She smiled at him. Karai said ,

"Good morning , Raphael. How did you sleep ?." He replied ,

"Fine." Karai asked ,

"Breakfast ?." He looked at her and nodded. She got out of bed and walked in to the kitchen. Raphael got out of bed and walked in to the kitchen. Karai turned around and looked at him. She asked , "What do you want in your omelet ?." Raphael replied,

"Anything." Karai smiled and began to bake it. Raphael closed his eyes.

Swimming Pool.

Raphael opened his eyes and looked around. He sighed and looked around. He spotted Karai lying beside him wearing a black bikini with her eyes closed. Karai opened her eyes and smiled at him. She said,

"Good morning my love. How did you sleep?." Raphael replied,

"Not very well." Karai said,

"Well maybe you should go back to sleep then." He said,

"No, what I need is to get the hell out of here." Karai smiled and said,

"Maybe he can help you with that." Raphael replied,

"Huh?." He turned around and looked up to see, Hun's fist smashing in to his face. Then everything went black.

Shredder's Lair!

Casino!

Raphael opened his eyes and looked at the beer in his hand. He turned and looked at, Karai who was standing next to him. Raphael threw his beer across the room and grabbed, Karai by the arms. Karai asked,

"Raphael what's the matter ?." Raphael replied,

"I've about had it with this crap. I want to know who you are and what's going on here?." Karai gave him a strange look and said,

"I'm your wife." Raphael replied,

"No no. You're not my wife. This is not real." Karai laughed and said,

"My Raphael, of course this is real. Why wouldn't it be real?." Raphael replied,

"No. Lady, if this were real I would be at home with my brothers and not here with you." Karai said,

"Raphael, I think you've been working too hard. I think you need to lay down and relax a little bit." He replied,

"No what I need is to get the shell out of here." Karai laughed and hugged him. She said,

"You say the strangest things." Raphael sighed and pulled her off of him. Next, Hun, walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Raphael turned around and, Hun handed him his credit card. Hun said,

" I'm sorry, Sir, but your credit card his been declined." Raphael replied,

" Declined! What?." Next, Hun punched him in the stomach and, Raphael passed out.

Rooftop!

A dart flew through the air and hit, Raphael, in the neck. He pulled the dart out and turned to his left. Karai smiled at him and then drew her sword. She said,

"Goodbye my love." Next she started to charge him with her sword pointed out in front of her. The sword stabbed in to his side. Karai twisted the blade and he winced in pain. Next she broke the blade off and she kicked, Raphael sending him flying across the roof. Karai said, "Your getting soft and weak." Karai kicked him in the face and then put her foot on his throat. She said, " If you can't defeat me. How can you ever expect to defeat, The Shredder?." Karai sighed and said, " You had better start learning on how to comply with my commands because if you don't you're going to wind up dead one day. Now on your feet soldier." Raphael got to his feet and picked up his sword. They ran at each other.

Rooftop!

Raphael looked at his restraints. His wrists and ankles were chained to a pole. The rain beat down on him. Karai stared at him and then drew her sword. Next she licked the blade and then cut, Raphael's cheek. He winced in pain and the, Karai kissed the wound. She said,

" Would you prefer it if we switched places?." Next she kissed him on the lips and he closed his eyes.

Rooftop!

Raphael opened his eyes and then looked to see, Karai tied to a pole. She smiled at him and then vanished. He turned around and then, Hun's fist hit him in the face sending him flying off the rooftop. Raphael started to fall.

Sweatbox!

Raphael opened his eyes and looked around. All he could see was darkness. He was hot. Very hot. Beads of sweat formed and ran down his head. The door opened and, Raphael's eyes squinted in the light. Two foot ninjas grabbed him by the arms and pulled him out. One of them asked,

" Are you alright?." He replied,

" I think so?." He nodded and they carried him in to a bedroom. They laid him on the bed and Karai walked in. She laid on top of him and wrapped her arms around him. She asked,

" How was your training?." Raphael sighed and replied,

" It was……training." Karai kissed him on the cheek and said,

" Oh, I hope they didn't hurt you too bad." Raphael sighed and asked,

" Where are we anyway?." Karai said,

" We're in our apartment." Raphael nodded and got off the bed. Suddenly the door opened and, Shredder walked in. Shredder drew his sword and threw it at, Raphael.

End of Chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

Turtles!

Title : " Nightmare"

Chapter 6!

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael sat up in bed screaming. Karai snorted and sat up in bed saying,

" What? What's going on? Is there a burglar?." Raphael looked at her and then rolled out of the bed. He hit the back of his head on the desk and then got knocked out.

Shredder's Lair!

Casino!

Raphael opened his eyes and shook his head. He looked up at, Shredder and Karai. Shredder said,

" My dear boy. I think you're a person that can't hold their liquor." Raphael got to his feet and sat down at the table. Shredder smiled and then handed out five cards to, Raphael, Karai and six other people. Raphael looked at his hand and then said,

" Gin. Beat that." Shredder rose his eyebrow and replied,

" My good, Sir, we're not playing gin. This is poker." Raphael said,

" My bad." He turned to, Karai, and whispered, " How to you play poker?." Karai laughed and replied,

" Raphael, you say the funniest things." Raphael replied,

" No. I really need to know I've never played this game before." Karai said,

" Quit being silly and look at your cards." Shredder laid his cards down and said,

" Full House. Beat that." Raphael looked at his cards.

Shredder's Lair!

Bar!

Raphael sat at the bar with a laughing and drunk, Karai, a drunk Shredder, and a drunk Hun and Baxter Stockman. Baxter looked at, Hun and said,

" You need to stop drinking. You've had too much." Hun smiled at, Baxter, looked at, Shredder, and then passed out. Raphael looked down at him and then back up at, Karai. Karai said,

" So, Mr. Raphael, what brings you here to, New York ?." Raphael replied,

" Lady, I'd like to know the answer to that question myself." Karai giggled and said,

" You're very funny for an accountant." He asked,

" Accountant?." Shreddder said drunkenly,

" Well are you going to sit there talking to my daughter all night, or are you guys going to get married?." Karai rolled her eyes. Raphael looked down at his glass and then back at, Karai. He closed his eyes.

Shredder's Lair!

Bathroom!

Raphael opened his eyes and noticed he was lying on the floor. Karai giggled and laid down on top of him. Karai whispered,

" Unzip my dress." Raphael unzipped her dress and Karai kissed him. He closed his eyes. The door opened and Hun walked in with, Three Elite Ninja. Karai got off of, Raphael and backed up. He dress fell to the floor. Hun grabbed, Raphael by his shell and picked him up. He asked,

" What are you doing with the bosses daughter?." Raphael started to say something and Karai interrupted him saying,

" We we're playing gin." Hun laughed and then dropped, Raphael. Next he slapped him on the back of

the shell and said,

" That's a good one old boy. Trying to get smooth with the ladies huh. You know back then I was quite a looker myself. If you need any tips on how to handle her. Just come find me." Hun laughed and walked off. Raphael shook his head and then, Karai threw him on the ground. Next she smile and laid down on top of him. She put her breasts in his face and he closed his eyes.

Graveyard!

Raphael writhed in pain. Karai's dead body licked the sweat off his forehead and smiled. She said,

" Very soon my love we will be together forever. And then all the pain will go away." She smiled again and kissed him on the lips.

End of Chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 7

Turtles!

Title : " Nightmare"

Chapter 7!

Graveyard!

Sweat ran down, Raphael's head as he shook. Karai's dead body stroked his head. She said,

_" __It' s almost time." _She leaned back against the grave and closed her eyes. It was interesting to her how all of, Raphael's dreams tasted like home to her. She looked up at the moon and laughed.

Airplane!

Raphael opened his eyes and sat up in his seat. He turned to look at, Karai who was holding his hand. She smiled at him and asked,

" How much sleep did you get?." He replied,

" Oh, I think a couple hours." Hun pushed a cart down the aisle and stopped at, Raphael and Kara's seats. Hun asked,

" May I interest you in any snacks or refreshments today?." Raphael asked,

" What do you got?." Hun replied,

" Head of Shredder." Hun took the cover off the plate and, Shredder's head laid on it. Raphael shook his head and said,

" No." Hun nodded and continued pushing the cart down the aisle. Raphael closed his eyes.

Airplane!

Raphael opened his eyes and sat up in his seat. He looked out the window and then engine caught fire. He said,

" Oh shit." He got up from his seat and ran to the cockpit with, Karai following him. He knocked on the door and it opened. The Co-Pilot asked,

" What's the trouble?." Raphael said,

" One of your engines has exploded." The Co-Pilot laughed and replied,

" Sir, this is not time fore jokes. Now go with your wife and sit back down." Raphael said,

" Listen buddy. Your engine is on fire and if you don't listen to me-" The plane exploded.

Airplane!

Raphael opened his eyes and sat up in his seat. Karai kissed him on the cheek and asked,

" What were you dreaming about? Was it bad?." Raphael replied,

" Yeah, the plane exploded." She said,

" Oh. That is bad." Raphael said,

" I think I need to use the restroom." He got up and walked over to the restroom. Raphael opened the door and saw, Baxter Stockman reading a newspaper. Baxter gasped and covered himself with his newspaper. Baxter said,

" Do you mind, Sir? This bathroom is occupied." Raphael replied,

" Sorry." He then shut the door. Raphael waited for a few minutes then opened the door. He saw Hun, sitting on the toilet reading a newspaper. Hun growled at him and punched him. Raphael flew back and smashed threw the window. He screamed as he fell.

Airplane!

Raphael woke up screaming. Karai woke up and asked,

" What? What is it? What's wrong?." Raphael stopped screaming and looked at her. He asked,

" Did the plane just crash?." Karai stared at him for a little bit and asked,

" Are you drunk?." Raphael said,

" No I don't think so." She replied,

" Hmm, well if you're not drunk then go back to sleep." He said,

" I'm not tired though." Karai replied,

" Just go back to sleep." Raphael stated,

" I'm not tired." She said,

" Fine. Then I'll help you get to sleep." Next she reached around her chair and picked up a pillow. Karai smiled and then put the pillow over, Raphael's face. Raphael struggled and tried to breathe. Then everything went black.

Airplane!

Raphael woke up screaming. Karai woke up and asked,

" Another bad dream?." Raphael said,

" Yeah." She replied,

" I wish you'd go see the doctor. He can help you with that you know." Raphael replied,

" I know but I don't have time right now." Karai said,

" Whatever." Next she kissed, Raphael and then turned in to a spirit. She went inside, Raphael and then, Karai's dead body ripped out of his stomach. Raphael screamed as, Karai's corpse wrapped her hands around his throat and started to squeeze. Raphael blacked out.

Airplane!

Raphael woke up screaming. Karai woke up and asked,

" What? Why are you screaming?." Raphael said,

" I had the weirdest dream." She asked,

" What was it about?." Raphael replied,

" You, you, you killed me." Karai cocked her head to the side and laughed. She said,

" That's ridiculous. I would never do that to you, I love you." Raphael replied,

" Whatever. I'm going to go use the restroom." Karai said,

" Whatever." Raphael got up and walked in to the bathroom. He went in to the bathroom and then walked out. He started back towards, Karai when he bumped in to, Mr. Go. Mr. Go tipped his hat to him and stabbed a knife in to his stomach. Raphael fell on to his back and everything went black.

End of Chapter 7!


	8. Chapter 8

Turtles!

Title : " Nightmare"

Chapter 8!

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael awoke and sat up in bed. He turned and looked at, Karai who was lying beside him asleep. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Next she pulled out a knife and cut his throat. Raphael blacked out.

Shredder's Lair!

Rooftop!

Raphael awoke and noticed he was tied down to a pole. Karai smiled at him and then threw gasoline on him. She lit a match.

Shredder's Lair!

Rooftop!

Raphael awoke and then looked up. Karai's foot smashed him in the face and he fell back. Raphael jumped to his feet and then, Hun wrapped his arms around his neck. Hun threw him down to the ground and Karai pulled out a chain whip. Next she wrapped the whip around, Raphael's neck. Karai pulled the whip and sent, Raphael flying across the roof. Raphael smashed in to a crate. Next, Karai pulled out five throwing stars and threw them at, Raphael. The throwing stars stabbed in to him.

Shredder's Lair!

Rooftop!

Raphael awoke and looked around. He looked up and saw, Karai wearing a red dress. Next she pulled out a sword and she charged at him. Raphael rolled out of the way and Karai's sword stabbed in to the rooftop. Raphael got up and kicked her in the stomach. Karai moved and then kicked, Raphael in the shell sending him flying off the rooftop.

Turtle's Lair!

Raphael's Room!

Raphael woke up and looked to his left. Karai opened her eyes and looked up at him. She asked,

" What time is it?." Raphael looked up at the clock and said,

" 2:00 PM." Karai replied,

" Oh. I must have drank to much last night. I feel kind of sick." Karai threw up on the floor. The door opened and, Splinter walked in. He asked,

" Oh. How are you guys feeling today?." Raphael replied,

" I'm feeling fine, but Karai here doesn't." Splinter said,

" Hmm, I just came by to get some herbal tea." He smiled and walked in to the kitchen. Karai smiled and then started to kiss, Raphael. Then she threw up in to his mouth. Raphael gagged and then noticed his throat was burning. He looked up at, Karai and gasped. She was a skeleton. Karai laughed and said,

" You danced on a grave and now you're going to die." Raphael blacked out.

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Room!

Raphael woke up and looked at, Karai. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She asked,

" Do you want to shower first or shall I?." Raphael replied,

" You can." Karai giggled and got out of bed. She walked in to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Raphael heard the shower turn on and then he heard, Karai giggle. He said, " Women." Raphael got out of bed and walked out in to the hallway. He walked in to the dinning room and sat down at the table. Shredder walked in and sat down across from him. Shredder said,

" Good morning my good boy. How did you sleep?." Raphael replied,

" Fine." He asked,

" So, what did you and, Karai do last night?." Raphael said,

" You know I can't seem to remember." Shredder replied,

" Oh, I remember those days back when I was young. Getting shit faced and doing stupid shit. Those were good times." Raphael said,

" Hm." Shredder replied,

" So when can I expect to see you at the meeting?." Raphael asked,

" What meeting?." He replied,

" The meeting with the board of representatives. They want to know if your vaccine is going to work right or not." Raphael said,

" I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I don't even know what the hell is going on here." Shredder stared at him and then replied,

" You know the vaccine you made for the, Utrom Flu. It does work doesn't it? It'd better work. Because if it doesn't work, Raphael then were going to look like a bunch of ass hats with our junk in our hands. Now to you want to look like that?." Raphael stared at him for a second and said,

" No." Shredder replied,

" Glad to hear it. Now what time?." Raphael said,

" 2:00 PM." He replied,

" Great. See you later." Shredder patted him on the back and then walked off. Raphael shook his head and then, Karai wrapped her arms around him. She said,

" Breakfast is ready." They walked out of the room and in to the dining room. Raphael sat down and asked,

" What's for breakfast?." Karai set a plate in front of him and took the cover off. She said,

" Dead rat." Raphael looked down at the plate and saw, Splinter lying there dead.

Pharmaceuticals Incorporated!

Raphael stood in front of seven people who were sitting at a table. Shredder stood beside him and said,

" Ladies and gentlemen. Here at, Pharmaceuticals Incorporated, we thrive to bring people the best in vaccines and medicine. Today my friend, Raphael and I have made a vaccine for the, Utrom flu." Everyone gasped. Shredder said, " I know, shocking isn't it?. Raphael take her away." Raphael looked at, Shredder and then looked at the people sitting at the table. Raphael started,

" Well-," Suddenly Karai ran in to the room and jump kicked, Raphael through the window. Raphael fell down and hit the ground. He got to his feet and turned around. An elite ninja punched, Raphael in the face and everything went black.

Table!

Raphael woke up strapped down. He looked up and a light turned on. He squinted his eyes and saw, Karai standing over him wearing a nurse's outfit. Next she picked up a scalpel and cut open his body. Karai reached her hands in to his body and pulled out all of his insides. She put her hands back in his body and felt around. Karai said,

" All empty." Raphael screamed

Shredder's Lair!

Karai's Bedroom!

Raphael woke up and then looked over at a sleeping Karai. He grabbed her and she woke up. Raphael said,

" Alright, I've had enough of this crap. I want you to tell me what the fuck is going on and what's real?." Karai replied,

" You're hurting me." He said,

" I'll do more than that if you don't tell me what I want to know." Karai replied,

" Raphael you're drunk." Raphael said,

" No I'm not drunk. I'm just confused." She replied,

" Maybe we should take you to the doctor." He asked,

" Doctor ?. Why would I need to go see a doctor?." Karai said,

" Because you're not feeling well." Raphael said,

" Oh no. I'm feeling just fine. Somebody is fucking with my head and I want to know who it is." She replied,

" No one's screwing with your head, I think you're just drunk. Go back to sleep." Raphael said,

" Oh no. I'm not going back to sleep again. Cause every time I do I wake up in some other weird situation." Karai asked, " A weird situation?." He said,

" Yeah. A weird situation." Karai asked,

" What kind of weird situation?." Raphael replied,

" I don't know but it's weird and none of it makes sense." She asked,

" Like your fear of bugs?." Raphael raised an eyebrow and replied,

" What does my fear of bugs have to do with me waking up in strange places?." Karai nodded her head and motioned for him to look up. Raphael complied and gasped. There was a huge spider on the ceiling. The spider shot it's web out and wrapped it around, Raphael. The spider lifted, Raphael in to the air and then began to eat him. Karai said,

" See it likes you."

End of Chapter 8!


	9. Chapter 9

Turtles!

Title : " Nightmare"

Chapter 9!

Turtle's Lair!

Leonardo threw his sword in to the wall. Donettello said,

" Leonardo, can you help me carry this air conditioner up to my room?." Leonardo picked up the air conditioner and helped him carry it up to his room. Splinter meditated and opened his eyes. Michaelangelo asked,

" Master Splinter, shouldn't Raph be back by now from his training?." Splinter said,

" Maybe he wanted to train longer than he was supposed to." He replied,

" I don't know. That isn't really like him." Splinter said,

" Why don't you just eat some pizza and relax?." Michaelangelo said,

" I could do that but I'm still worried about, Raph. I just have a feeling he's in trouble." Splinter stared at his son and said,

" Alright, I'll try to find him." Next he crossed his legs closed his eyes and started meditating.

Graveyard!

Karai's corpse smiled down at, Raphael as he writhed in pain. Suddenly she felt something. She sat down cross legged on her tombstone and closed her eyes. Karai said,

" It's the rat." She smiled.

Turtle's Lair!

Splinter screamed, flew back and hit the wall. Michaelangelo ran to his side. Splinter looked up at him and said,

" Something very evil is at work here." Michaelangelo asked,

" What is it?." He replied,

" I don't know."

Graveyard!

Karai's corpse smiled and said,

" Took care of the rat. Now it's time for, Raphael. Enjoy your slow death my love." She laughed and kissed, Raphael's forehead.

End of Chapter 9!


	10. Chapter 10

Turtles!

Title : " Nightmare"

Chapter 10! Final Chapter!

Graveyard!

Karai's Grave!

Raphael opened his eyes and sat up. He turned around and looked at the grave. Then he turned and saw, Karai leaning against a tombstone and smiling at him. She said,

" This is the end once and for all my love. And then we'll be together once and for all in death." Next she pulled out a sword and tossed another one to, Raphael. Raphael caught it and then she charged him. Karai stabbed the sword in to his shoulder and he kicked her away from him. Raphael pulled the sword out of his shoulder and he threw it at her. The sword stabbed in to her right breast and she pulled it out. Karai said, " Your going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me my love." Next she ran at, Raphael and kicked him in the shell. Raphael fell to the ground and then kicked her in the stomach. Raphael said,

" I want to know once and for all. What the fuck is going on here?." Karai smiled and shrugged. She replied,

" Very well. Right now you are dreaming and I'm in control. I've put some of my consciousness inside your mind so I can slowly kill you from the inside out. In a few more hours you could be dead or I can speed it up so when you die this time, you'll really be dead." Raphael said,

" Great." Karai replied,

" Do not worry, Raphael, death isn't that bad. Once you get used to it." She smiled seductively and sinisterly. Raphael said,

" Lady, you're crazy." She replied,

" No. I'm in love." Next she charged at, Raphael. Raphael brought his sword up and Karai stabbed him in the stomach. Raphael kicked her away, pulled out the sword and threw it at her. Karai caught the sword and said, " Thank you." Next she charged at, Raphael. He jumped up and kicked her head off. Karai's head said " Now why did you have to go and do a thing like that. That was mean. Bad Raphael." Next, Karai's body punched, Raphael in the face and sent him flying back in to a tree. Karai's body walked over to her head and picked it up. She reattached it and smiled. Raphael got to his feet and charged at her. Raphael said,

" Lady, I'm taking you down." Karai said,

" You're welcome to try." Raphael swung a sword and she ducked. Next she punched him in the stomach, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. She smiled and stabbed her sword in to his side. Raphael cried out in pain as she twisted the sword and pulled it out. Karai licked the blood off the blade and kissed, Raphael on the lips. Next she threw him in to a tree. Raphael shook his head and looked up to see, Karai's foot headed towards his face. He rolled out of the way and Karai kicked the tree. Raphael grabbed his side and started panting. He said,

" I don't think I can take much more of this." Karai replied,

" Then just give up. It's so much easier if you just give up." Raphael coughed up blood and Karai got her face close to his. She said, " Give up." Raphael punched her in the face and she fell on to her back. Raphael threw his sword at her and she dodged it. Next she walked up to, Raphael grabbed him by the throat and threw him in to a tombstone. He shook his head and looked up at her. Karai said, " Game over my love."

Coffin!

Inside!

Raphael opened his eyes looked around. He started to pound on the coffin. He shouted,

" HEY, LET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE!." Next he coughed up cockroaches and turned to his left. Karai was lying beside him. She smiled at him and winked. Raphael blacked out.

Turtles Lair!

Leonardo said,

" Alright, that's enough. I'm going in, Raphael's room to check on him right now." He walked in to, Raphael's room and knocked on the door. He said, " Raph, are you in there? Open up." No one answered. Leonardo gave a frustrated sigh and then kicked the door down. He walked in to the room and looked to his right. He screamed. Splinter opened his eyes from meditation and got up. He walked to, Raphael's room with, Donnetello and Michelangelo following him. They looked in the room and gasped. What they saw frightened them. Raphael was lying on the ground in a coma. Leonardo walked over to his body and picked up a bottle of pills. He read the back of it and then tossed them to, Donnie. He caught them read the back of them and gasped. He said,

" Damn it. It looks like he forgot to take his scheduled dose. The doctor told him he had to take them at 11PM last night. If he didn't he said this would happen. Damn it." Leonardo said,

" Well it looks like I'll have to call his psychiatrist again."

THE END!


End file.
